The document EP 1 366 823 B1 discloses a beaker shaped liquid container made from a plastic material with a clip on cover that is also made from the plastic material. The cover is shaped as a flat hollow frustum with a coaxial cylindrical tube shaped connecting spout which is provided as an integral part in one piece with the cover for providing a disengageable connection with a spray gun. The connecting spout is used for mechanically connecting the cover including the snap locked in container with the spray gun and also for feeding liquid from the container into the spray gun. A cylindrical tube shaped filter is arranged in a coaxial extension of the connecting spout in the cover in a disengageable manner. The filter includes a filter frame and a ring at an open face end wherein the ring is inserted from an inside in a clamping manner into the connecting spout. Thus, the filter is connected with the cover in a clamping and disengageable manner through the plug in connection. Liquid from the container flows through the filter on a path through the connecting spout into the spray gun.